Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a multi chamber flexible bag for use with pharmaceutical products. More particularly, embodiments relate to methods, systems, and apparatuses for manufacturing, storing, reconstituting, diluting, and administering of lyophilized pharmaceutical products to a patient.
Background
Lyophilization or freeze-drying is a technique applied to pharmaceutical products. Through lyophilization, the shelf-life of pharmaceutical products that would have been minimal in a liquid state may be extended and standardized. Lyophilization is the process of removing the liquid portion from a frozen sample by converting the liquid portion directly into vapor without the intermediate formation of the liquid. The main steps of lyophilizing are freezing (from a liquid state to a solid state), primary drying (sublimation), and secondary drying (with high temperatures for removing the non-frozen liquid).